1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to model rocketry and launch systems and more particularly to model rockets that utilize “pressurized gases” to launch rockets in lieu of “solid” or “liquid” propellants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For over 100 years the prior art model rockets have been launched and powered by rocket engines consisting of solid fuel rocket propellants and liquid rocket fuels; Because of the recent increase of safety requirements and law regulations, the availability of solid rocket propellants and liquid rocket fuels have become limited and prohibited in use to most amateur model rocketeers. The result is diminishing the hobby of model rocketry. Concerned manufactures are producing alternate means and safer rocketry where the rocket engines consisting of propellants and fuels are eliminated. Model rocket manufactures have alternately switched to “pressurized gas” systems to launch rockets safely. An air rocket 1 as shown in the prior art FIG. 1, utilizes manually operated hand and/or foot air pumps 2 and 3 respectively to pressurize the launch system 4 and release them into the air rocket 1 to launch and thrust them into flight.
A hydrogen model rocket 5 as shown in FIG. 2, utilizes a solution of citric acid crystals and water and is broken down by electrolysis in a fuel generator 6, where the gas is collected into a reaction chamber 7 and then heated by an element 8 to ignite the “hydrogen gas”. The hydrogen gas expands to thrust the hydrogen rocket 5 into flight. Alternately, solutions are mixed such as vinegar and baking soda to create expanding gases by a chemical reaction (not shown) to launch and thrust some model rockets. However, prior art model rocket “pressurized systems” suffer certain drawbacks whereas the air rockets “hand” and “foot pump” pressurization process requires physical and laborious time and effort actions to launch a model rocket and there is always the possibility of suffering a hand, wrist, or foot and ankle injury.
The hydrogen rocket launch system is a complex unit that contains to many sensitive parts where many things can go wrong. The hydrogen rocket has a delayed launching cycle whereas it takes between 2-5 minutes to generate and produce hydrogen from the solution and another several seconds to heat up and ignite the hydrogen for launching. The generator and ignition system require an extensive battery pack of 6 “D” sized batteries located in base 9 and if the battery pack is not fresh, ignition time is further delayed and/or misfire occurs. If the heating element and igniter get wet from the water solution this will further delay the launch process again and possibly a misfire may occur.